


Animals

by YellowLipstick



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Brother/Brother Incest, Durincest, Incest, M/M, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Song Lyrics, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowLipstick/pseuds/YellowLipstick
Summary: Fili and Kili are strippers at their Uncle Thorin’s club and like to have some naughty fun up on stage!
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Kudos: 18





	Animals

**Author's Note:**

> Song: “Animals” by Maroon 5

``“Baby, I'm preying on you tonight

Hunt you down eat you alive

Just like animals

Animals

Like animals

Maybe you think that you can hide

I can smell your scent from miles

Just like animals

Animals

Like animals

Baby, I'm

So what you trying to do to me

It's like we can't stop we're enemies

But we get along when I'm inside you

You're like a drug that's killing me

I cut you out entirely

But I get so high when I'm inside you”

-Maroon 5, “Animals”``

Fili could feel the pounding music rolling through the balls of his bare feet, sharpening his senses as he zeroed in on his tantalizing, tempting, minx of a baby brother across the stage. A droplet of perspiration snaked down his back as he slinked towards the center platform, stalking the lithe dancer like prey, while he made his predatory movements appear to be a part of the show, of their choreographed stripping routine.

When their Uncle Thorin had opened this small club, they had never envisioned themselves becoming two of the most popular strippers to take the stage. Thorin had opened it with some friends, and many of them pulled stints as dancers or bartenders; so when Fili and Kili had decided to give stripping a try, their uncle had begrudgingly agreed, though he hadn’t been too excited about the prospect of watching his own nephews dance around in tiny g-strings. The brothers were living in a small apartment, finding odd jobs amongst their extended family’s varied businesses. One week they might be grocers in Uncle Bombur’s store, or waiters at Uncle Bilbo’s small restaurant. Soon, though, the tiny, but loyal, audience was requesting the brotherly duo nearly every night and many had favorites amongst the two. Fili and Kili brought in the heaviest business and made the club thrive.

It was Bofur who had come up with the idea of contests between the two, resulting in their fans throwing more money at the favorite, or ‘winner’, of the events; driving up the frenzy and the profit considerably. Fili loved the contests, though they generally turned quickly from choreographed, individualized pieces, to a central dance, entwined on the raised platform, set middle, in the stage. Fili loved to grab at his little brother for all to see, to play at what they did only in private, and give their audience little tastes of their intimacy.

Their uncle and friends knew of their incestuous relationship but hardly cared; they weren’t there to judge, really. Truly, with something that had apparently started so long ago, underneath all their noses, how could they even try to turn the stubborn brother’s besotted minds away from each other? It just wouldn’t do, so they let it be. It’s not as if Fili and Kili hadn’t tried to turn away from their incestuous feelings, but they had tried the whole, ‘other fish in the sea’ thing, dating random partners, but it hadn’t ever worked, they had never felt romantically towards anyone but each other. It was impossible to stop their magnetic, animalistic, instinctual attraction, no matter how desperately they tried to ignore it. When Fili was inside Kili, it was a drugged high nothing could replicate for either of them, it was heady and lusty, and it was home.

Yet, though the audience knew them to be brothers, they found it all a greater part of the tabooed mythos surrounding the beautiful dancers. So when Fili grabbed Kili’s bony hips and pulled him into a kneeling position while miming thrusting, or when their tongues tangled as hands wandered beneath the tiny panties they wore, nobody really batted an eye-they only yelled for more while Thorin and Company rolled their eyes with indulgent smirks.

Kili batted his long lashes coyly, smirking saucily at his beast of an older brother as he made his way closer, before jumping up on the cold, metal pole set in the middle of the stage and gripping it with his strong thighs while he allowed himself to slowly slide back to the floor, hanging upside down, causing his hair to sway lengthily in waves. The brunette’s head, and then back, slowly slid to the floor while his thighs remained around the pole, and he looked up at Fili coquettishly, licking his lips as his pupils dilated in lust. He loved to taunt his big brother, especially when their little stripping competitions turned into a dance between the two of them, rather than apart.

While Fili and Kili regularly loved to entwine and simulate lusty movements for their audience, growing larger by the day, tonight was different-everything was more real, more intense, and the raw grittiness of the sexual energy was palpable. The air of heady desire swum heavily through the club in a sickening heat, leaving every brow damp and every pocket empty as money was scattered on the stage towards the gorgeous blonde and brunette strippers.

The audience couldn’t know what was about to happen, but something shifted as Fili’s favorite song came blaring on. Kili’s stomach fluttered with nerves at their privately agreed upon cue, and he felt the sticky lube dampening his g-string while his stretched hole spasmed in anticipation. His big brother had watched salaciously in their private dressing room as he had stretched himself open, a show just for Fili. Kili was ready now, and Fili was coming. The people hollered and howled with the music and the brunette froze against the floor, at the base of the pole, twitching like a rabbit, when Fili finally reached him, nostrils flaring as he scented the strong smell of the jellied lube Kili had stretched himself with.

Kili unwrapped his legs from around the pole and twisted up onto his knees against the floor, leaving them widely open so the bulge in the front of his tiny covering stood out prominently. The brunette tossed his hair back and blew a rude kiss up to his elder brother while giving his ass a little shake and jiggling the puffy bunny tail pinned to the top of the g-string temptingly. Kili was wearing bent, black rabbit ears and a matching, puffy tail, and his nose had been brushed over with pink. He looked like a wickedly innocent little bunny, the perfect prey to Fili’s ensemble. The blonde had been painted up to look like a snake, his naked form shimmering with glittery scales while his eyes were lined with thick kohl. His tiny panties were green and brown and shimmered in the light, while Kili’s were black to match his bunny get-up.

The blonde knelt down, opening his legs lewdly as well, before shutting his knees and diving onto Kili, pushing the skinny brunette onto his back against the stage, while the audience only cheered louder. It almost looked like Kili had tried to skitter away, like he would ever run or hide from his beloved elder brother, though he did love to tease. The blonde used the momentary fumbling to discreetly slip his hardness out of the front of his g-string while flipping Kili over onto his knees, so the brunette knelt in front of him on all fours, like an animal. Fili grabbed at Kili’s bunny tail and tugged it, looking to the audience like he was teasing his baby brother as usual, while they went wild trying to catch a glimpse of the brunette’s bared flesh in between his taught cheeks. Fili kept his hips angled away from the audience so his exposed sex was cleverly hidden by Kili’s thigh until he mashed his groin against the younger and used the close friction and the hand fingering and playing with the brunette’s g-string to guide his erect cock into the younger’s stretched, slicked hole.

Kili had all but fisted himself in the dressing room, wanting to be nearly loose to ease his big brother’s penetration, so his hole was still gaping and lax when Fili’s blunt cock slipped easily inside. All this happened while the audience was still looking at the blonde’s hand fluffing and tugging at the brunette’s bunny tail, up high on the top of his g-string, covering over his lower back and no where near where Fili had just pushed his dick into his baby brother on stage, hidden in between their close bodies while the elder cleverly continued to angle his lower half away from the crowd, giving them a nice view of his naked ass cheeks to keep them even more distracted from what was really happening in front of them all.

It was rushed and fumbled, and Kili was so lax around his cock that the brunette’s stretched, abused hole was merely fluttering weakly as the blonde continued to nudge his sex inside. It was more the forbidden excitement, the unbelievable rush that swung through them lustily with the knowledge of what they were doing. Each thump of the music’s bass vibrated through their bodies, up from where their knees were digging into the stage, as Fili rocked into his baby brother, not really pulling back but merely thrusting and nudging his hardness deeper and deeper every moment while Kili fluttered and spasmed around him. To the audience, it looked like their normally simulated sex moves the two liked to play at during a number together, rolling around and thrusting against each other while entwined on stage as the crowd cheered for more; though Fili glanced over his shoulder to see Thorin and Dwalin, acting as the club’s bouncer, watching from the door with knowing, twin smirks, exasperated but not quite able to hide the matching grins breaking free on their faces, shaking their heads all the while.

It wasn’t rough, hard thrusts like Fili normally gave his whimpering, needy, baby brother, and it wasn’t long, slow, languorous strokes like when they made love-it was Fili’s long hardness penetrating into Kili unrelentlessly, never pulling back, but only burrowing deeper, all while the younger bit his lip to hold in his moans and tried fruitlessly to grip his used hole around the elder’s sex. Fili gripped Kili’s hip bone harshly, leaving bruising marks, while his other hand continued to snap the younger’s g-string against his lower back, fluffing and pulling at the bunny tail while rocking himself against his little brother brazenly.

The blonde stripper kept the audience distracted with his own exposed ass, shaking it lewdly near the edge of the stage while he continued to press himself into the brunette’s slippery pucker. When the crowd’s eyes roamed from the blonde’s globes, their eyes focused on Fili’s playful petting of Kili’s bunny tail, and the tweaking of his rabbit ears, maybe even occasionally focusing in on the brunette’s theatrically wrecked facial expression, jaw open wide in silent supplication as his elbows trembled to hold himself up while the blonde pushed his hips and groin against the thinner stripper’s pert ass-all for show, of course, they were sure.

When the song came to a close with a loud howling noise, the blonde tilted his head back and screamed as he finished inside his brother, cock twitching wildly as it spilled hot seed deeply into Kili’s bowels. The brunette shuddered and groaned quietly as his own hardness gave a tremendous jerk where it was trapped inside his tight g-string and squirted his spunk into the enclosing, thankfully thick, fabric. Fili recovered immediately and swiveled his hips, rotating his fleshy globes towards the crowd again as he pulled himself out of his brother and discreetly slipped his softening cock back into his g-string while Kili dropped to his stomach before flipping and rising up to a standing position in a sensual manner, undulating his bony hips and pelvis the whole while. The duo grabbed hands, fingers interlaced, and pulled each other in for a passionate kiss, wet and messy, while the audience cheered wildly and threw the last of their bills onto the platform.

Fili and Kili took a bow, sporting wide grins, before turning and sauntering off stage with teasing shakes of their backsides. They had finally fucked on the stage, dirty and on the floor, just like animals; and everything about it had been like a pure aphrodisiac pumping though their veins. This was definitely happening again, and they didn’t think the crowd would mind, even if they eventually figured out what really was happening up on the stage, behind the glitter and distracting hand movements. Maybe Fili and Kili were animals for getting off on something so crass, but they didn’t think they’d ever regret it, just like their first, forbidden kiss-they were hooked on the adrenaline-fueled aphrodisiac of lusty taboo, and if that made them animals, then they were proud to be so. 


End file.
